Amor de arena
by Ginger Akasuna
Summary: Sabaku No gaara y Sasuke Uchiha se verán enfrentados por el amor de una linda chica llamada Gaita Uchiha . ¿Quién se ganará finalmente su corazón? Ojo : Un poco de contenido Lemon o.o (Sólo un poco según yo)


_**Bueno, este Fic lo escribí hace ya 10 años…creo, uff como ha pasado el tiempo. Lo escribí en honor a mis hermanas del alma, Nozomii y Gaita, las cuales son grandísimas escritoras ^^**_

 _ **Espero les pueda gustar.**_

 _ **La mayoría de los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Ha excepción de:**_

 _ **Nozomii, Gaita, Reider, James, Varumung, Tonydinze, y yo, Looney Uchiha. (Los cuales son mis amigos y a quienes incluí en esta historia).**_

* * *

 _ **Amor de arena**_

El día amaneció frio. Podían verse las nubes negras que oscurecían el cielo. Aquello anunciaba, que pronto comenzaría a llover.

El Kazekage, tan aparentemente frio como siempre, había permanecido de pie frente a la ventana de su oficina, con una casi imperturbable mirada en su rostro.

\- Qué extraño…casi nunca llueve aquí – Dijo alzando los ojos hacia el cielo al tiempo que estiraba una mano, en un acto de poder sentir las cálidas gotas de lluvia que ya empezaban a caer.

De repente, como si viniera de la nada, sintió un hermoso bienestar en su interior. Como una dulce nostalgia. Haciéndolo olvidar cualquier cosa que pudiera inquietarlo en esos momentos. A esto, cerró los ojos y se dibujo en su rostro una leve sonrisa. Y estuvo así alrededor de unos diez minutos, tan callado, pensando… adherido a un mundo que sólo habitaba en su imaginación.

La lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte, y aunque no era extraño en él, sintió enormes ganas de salir. Cuando otras personas hubieran preferido quedarse en casa, sentarse en el sofá, ver televisión tomándose una taza de café calientito o simplemente, dormir. No, este chico de gustos extravagantes, quería salir y mojarse entero con la lluvia.

Enseguida, entró a su habitación y se cambió su túnica de Kazekage. Se vistió nada más con una camisa negra de mangas cortas y un pantalón color arena. Sabia muy bien que, aunque el templo era inmenso, no iba a poder pasar desapercibido por su vigilante y protectora hermana mayor, Temari. Ella hacia grandes esfuerzos por cuidar su salud.

\- Gaara, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué no ves que está lloviendo? – Le dijo Temari al verlo dirigirse hacia el pasillo que daba a salida del Templo.

\- Eh…si. Veo si, pero… - Tartamudeo un tanto nervioso al verse descubierto.

\- Pero nada. Gaara, no te atrevas a salir – Le advirtió – Luego te resfrías.

\- No, Temari. No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Sólo que…

\- Qué – Lo miró Temari, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Sólo que es muy raro que llueva aquí. Sólo quería disfrutar la lluvia - Dijo él acercándose a mirar por la ventana.

\- ¿Disfrutar dices? – Se burló la rubia – Más que disfrutar, vas a sufrir. Recuerda esa vez en la que tuviste tos. No podías ni dormir.

\- Emmm…no volverá a pasar. Sólo será un rato y bastará – Le dijo Gaara, muy decidido, marchándose.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Gaara! ¡Vuelves acá! – Le gritó Temari, furiosa – Aggg ¡Eres un malcriado!

\- ¡Lo siento! – Fue lo que pudo gritarle Gaara mientras salía del templo, sintiendo una emoción tan inusual en él.

Mientras, Temari, que había corrido tras él en un ultimo recurso por alcanzarlo. Lo miraba enojada, murmurando para sí.

\- Ahora que vengas enfermo, llamaré a Sakura Haruno, la enfermera de tus pesadillas para que te ponga una inyección – Rió maliciosa.

Entre tanto, Gaara caminaba gustoso por las calles llenas de lodo y agua de lluvia. Algunas personas se quedaban mirándolo pasar. Muchas de ellas con cierta mirada de preocupación. En cambio, él, ajeno a todo pensamiento, seguía su camino por las calles sin cubrirse con nada. Dejando que la lluvia recorriese libremente su cuerpo, humedeciendo a su paso, su cabello rojo y su ropa, que se le pegaba a la piel.

Era de imaginarse el ambiente en el que se encontraba. Nada agradable en realidad. El agua helada, las veredas resbalosas, las pistas llenas de lodo. Y que decir de la abundante neblina, apenas dejaba ver a los conductores que, irresponsablemente, insistían en conducir, ignorando tajantemente tan terrible situación. Pero Gaara, estaba ajeno a todo esto. Le estaba comenzando a gustar este clima y realmente lo disfrutaba.

Seria el colmo que intentara cruzar la pista en el estado en que se encontraba. Aun así, no reparó en ningún peligro. Ni lo pensó dos veces y siguió caminando. Sin darse cuenta que oculto por la neblina, un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad en su dirección. Era una chica, la que conducía frenéticamente. Nada pudo detener la fuerza que produjo el impacto del auto, al encontrarse frente a frente con su pobre víctima.

La conductora bajó del auto totalmente ilesa pero lleno de un susto aterrador. A pesar que la parte superior del auto había quedado totalmente destrozada, cayó esta al salir, de rodillas, apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo. Sus ojos derramaron gruesas lágrimas. El miedo la había hecho nublar el pensamiento. Aquello hubiera sido un posible viaje a la muerte. Permaneció respirando con dificultad, hasta que sintió una mano fría, tocando su cabeza y una voz que le decía:

\- Tranquila…ya ha pasado todo.

No pudiendo ignorarlo. Alzó la cabeza y logró ver un hermoso chico, de cabello increíblemente rojo, piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos aguamarina, que la impactaron de gran manera. Se quedó quieta unos segundos, temblando de frio. Perturbada, creyó que era un ángel bajado de cielo, venido a robar su alma. Pero al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, el chico la ayudó a levantarse y ella pudo sentir su ropa mojada. Él tiritaba un poco, aunque su semblante se conservaba sereno. Al verlo así, corrió a la maletera de su auto y cogió un saco negro, que ella tenía de reserva y cubrió con el al muchacho.

\- Te, cúbrete – Le dijo, sintiendo aún, el temblor de sus manos.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó él, viéndola como se acercaba sin ningún miedo.

\- Gaita Uchiha – Le respondió la chica, algo ruborizada.

Aún no podía imaginarse como es que había conducido tan irrefrenablemente, pudiendo matar a aquel joven, poseedor – a su parecer – de los ojos, más hermosos que jamás haya visto.

\- Eh…creo que deberé llamar a una grúa para que se lleve esto – Dijo de repente, Gaita, sacando su pequeño celular del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Hizo entonces la llamada y en más o menos, media hora se apareció la grúa. El encargado de la maquinaria habló un rato con la joven, mientras Gaara los miraba sin decir nada. Una vez aclarado el asunto. La grúa pasó a llevarse el auto. En tanto, Gaita se dispuso a conseguir un taxi, intentando llevar a Gaara su casa.

\- Dime, ¿Dónde vives? – Le preguntó.

\- En el templo del Kazekage – le respondió él.

\- Oh genial y ¿Qué haces viviendo allí?

\- Yo soy el Kazekage…

\- ¿Cómo? ¿El kazekage? – Gaita lo miró altamente sorprendida. Como es que siendo tan jovencito ya ocupaba un cargo de tanto renombre – Entonces, ¿Usted es el líder? ¿De verdad?

\- Si. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿No eres de Aquí? – Le preguntó él, mientras caminaban a la acera.

\- Yo no. Soy natural de Konoha, nacida dentro de clan Uchiha, para ser exacta.

\- Entiendo – Le respondió él, mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Bueno, ¿Dónde vives? – Le volvió a preguntar la chica, claramente distraída.

Gaara volvió la mirada hacia ella y le sonrió ligeramente.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Caray! Ya te había preguntado eso, ¿No? – Rió nerviosa, Gaita a lo que Gaara asintió – Perdona.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Bueno, entonces te llevo – Le dijo ella, de repente.

\- ¿A dónde ? – Y no supo porque en segundos se sintió algo asustado.

\- Pues, al templo del Kazekage…- Le respondió sencillamente la hermosa joven.

\- Ah, de acuerdo – Aceptó el pelirrojo.

Gaita sonrió asomándose más a la pista y levantando un dedito paró un taxi. Luego de hablar con el conductor, subieron al auto.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Le preguntó Gaita, tratando de conocerlo más.

\- Acabo de cumplir los quince años. Y ¿Tu? – Se animó él a preguntarle.

\- Oh, yo tengo un año más que tú, dieciséis – Le respondió orgullosa.

\- Por un añito me ganas – Sonrió un poquito.

\- Si, Dime ¿Es difícil ser Kazekage? – Gaita moría de la curiosidad.

\- Emmm…un poco – Dijo recordando sus tiempos en la oficina – Es complicado. Sobre todo, cuando se trata del consejo de ancianos. Nunca dicen las cosas de manera directa. Les gusta darles vueltas a las cosas. A parte que son demasiado autoritarios conmigo. Se aprovechan nada más por mi corta edad y creen que soy un chiquillo inmaduro.

\- Uy, eso debe ser incómodo.

\- Más que eso. Esos viejos son algo fastidiosos. Pero si conocieras a mi hermana, te darías cuenta que ella es más autoritaria que todo el consejo entero. La quiero mucho, aunque a veces me hace enojar. Yo no hago casi nada para desafiarlos. Aun tengo mucho que aprender. Y cuando sea el momento, ya verán – Dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Vamos, no tienes que tomártelo tan en serio – Le dijo Gaita para tranquilizarlo.

\- Es que, a veces el trabajo que me dan a hacer en tanto y me siento cansado – Dijo cerrando los ojos.

\- Bueno, hoy podrás descansar, es domingo. ¿También trabajas domingo?

\- Tienes razón. Domingo es el único día que tengo para dedicarlo a mí.

\- Bien, entonces podemos vernos el siguiente domingo – Le propuso ella. Ya se estaba sintiendo atraída por él.

\- Si – respondió él , mirando que ya se acercaban a su destino.

\- La lluvia ya había cesado en su totalidad. El auto se detuvo frente al templo.

\- Bien. Llegamos – Dijo Gaita asombrada al ver la inmensidad del palacio del Kazekage y los jardines tan hermosos que lo rodeaban.

\- ¿No quieres pasar un momento? – La invitó Gaara, antes de salir del auto.

\- No no, Gracias, Debo ir a ver mi auto . Ah, y perdóname por tantas molestias que te causaron mi irresponsabilidad – Le habló Gaita mirándolo arrepentida.

\- Es verdad – Recordó el pelirrojo – No te preocupes, no me has lastimado.

\- ¿Entonces, nos vemos el domingo? – Le preguntó ella, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

\- Si, nos vemos el domingo – Le respondió Gaara, dedicándole una sonrisa.

El auto se disponía a marcharse. Ambos no dejaron de mirarse, hasta que el carro se perdió doblando la esquina. Pero antes de que esto sucediera, Gaita le habló una vez más.

\- Ah , me olvidaba ¿Cómo te llamas?

Gaara, casi riendo, le respondió :

\- Sabaku no Gaara…

Gaita se fue, con la risa de Gaara clavada en su memoria y su rostro sonriente, la acompañó todo el viaje. Se veía increíblemente precioso. Definitivamente ella, querría volver a verlo.

Gaara la vió marcharse y se quedó allí unos segundos, luego se volvió hacia la entrada del palacio. Y al entrar, no pudo evitar toparse con su hermano mayor, que se dirigía hacia él cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa picaresca en los labios.

\- Oye, ¿Y esa niña tan bonita? No me digas que es tu novia. Hombre tu si que no pierdes el tiempo – Se rió Kankuro, desordenándole el cabello, en un acto de cariño y mofa.

\- Entonces no te digo – Lo calló Gaara, que no sabia bromear para nada.

\- Ok, Ok. Vamos Gaara, dilo ¿Es tu novia o no? – Lo volvió interrogar, Kankuro.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber? – Le picó Gaara, la curiosidad, en tanto, caminaba con él por los pasillos.

\- Bueno, si es así. Por lo menos tengo derecho a conocer a mi futura cuñada ¿No?

\- ¿Futura cuñada? – Se sorprendió Gaara de lo que imaginaba su hermano y se sonrió – Recién la conozco y ya estás con tonterías.

\- ¡Vah! Si ni siquiera lo sabía…

\- Esta bien. Lo siento – Se disculpó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y, cómo se llama?

\- Gaita Uchiha.

\- ¿Una Uchiha?

\- Asi es…

\- Oh, bueno, y entonces, en qué quedamos, ¿Es o no es tu novia? Habla claro hombre.

\- No es mi novia, ¿Contento?

\- Oh. Ok. Gaara te dejo. Emm…tengo cosas que hacer. Por cierto, que chica tan bonita, en serio – Le guiñó el ojo, el marionetista.


End file.
